Starstruck
Starstruck 'is a young adult book released on December 14, 2017. Summary * ''Try surviving high school after a world-renowned actress suddenly puts her career on hold and enrolls in YOUR high school * Hollywood life isn’t what it seems, and you realize there's more to this media darling than meets the eye. * Romance is in the air, but can YOU avoid your crazy ex long enough to figure out this mess? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Frio The secret's out! Global superstar Frio is retiring from her Hollywood career to enroll in a regular high school... yours! When your paths cross, things will never be the same. Chapter 2: Romeo & Juliet Glace is straight up nuts... right? To make matters worse, Denise has a surprise in store for you. Chapter 3: Hitting the Town A day out with your friends will do you some good, but that's not all this day holds. Chapter 4: Eris What's that lovely melody? And who is the drop-dead gorgeous chick acting like she knows Glace? Chapter 5: Fever Tensions are high, and so is your temperature. Things are about to get hot between you, Glace, and of course, Denise. Chapter 6: Headstones and Heartbeats Love, loss, or the latest gossip. Take your pick! Chapter 7: Wherefore Art Thou Frio? Fun Fact: "Wherefore" actually means "for what reason." So, why is Glace so famous anyways? Find out when she steps up as the Romeo to your Juliet in the school play! And hey, isn't there a kiss in it? Chapter 8: Christmas Eve Get ready for an unforgettable holiday between you and Glace... Chapter 9: Blind Date! Who is Patty's mysterious online cruash? Not to mention your mom's new beau! Time for some meet and greets. Chapter 10: ____ Play as Glace to see this whirlwind romance from a new perspective. Chapter 11: ____ More and more surprise guests and unexpected arrivals drop in! Are you ready to handle the latest drama bomb? Chapter 12: ____ The truth comes out, now and forever. Glace's childhood crush is here. 'Chapter 13: ____' Rick gets some comeuppance and mysteries get solved! But is this answer the one you wanted to hear? Chapter 14: ____ Glace's real father is the last person you'd expect! Chapter 15: ____ Twists and turns take their toll as you and Glace are forced to make some heavy decisions. Chapter 16: Lost Time For every year you spent apart, you and Glace are making new memories. Chapter 17: The Cleverness of Me It seems like Henry might have a bit of pixie dust up his sleeve as well - get ready for an unexpected adventure! Chapter 18: Water Snake Glace and Denise are stuck in a dangerous situation! Can they get themselves back to town safely? Chapter 19: Second Star to the Right Get a glimpse what Glace has been up to while her lover is finishing school in France. Somehow, life goes on, but does it still have meaning? Chapter 20: Straight on Till Morning The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it - J.M. Barrie Chapter 21: 5 Star Cooking At Home You and Glace are living your dreams, but can you handle being in different countries again, after all you've been through together? Gallery Starstruck Vertical Cover.png|Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Yuriko Hime